Business establishments often use identification badges and time cards to track and manage employee time. Common timekeeping methods use personal computer (PC) terminals and time clocks that are interconnected via wired connections to track employee time. In order to track their time, employees usually gain access to the PC terminal by entering an identification code (and possibly a password) or scanning their identification badge. The PC terminal communicates with the time clocks to obtain timing information and record the employee check in/out time. However, these clock-based systems may be difficult to install, are not always cost-effective, and are often non-portable.